killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Volter
Dr. Hans Volter is a boss introduced in Killing Floor 2. He was the only boss in the game during early access, until the release of the Return of the Patriarch update. Official Description Dr. Hans Volter is surprisingly spry for being over a century old. His career in mad science stretches all the way back to World War II, where he began his research into human cloning and augmentation. A victim of his own experiments, he now lives within a powered exoskeleton that keeps him alive and provides him with a variety of weapons, including assault rifles, grenades and claws. Behaviour Volter uses a variety of weapons to fire on the players, but fortunately announces most of his attacks beforehand. He can melee swipe at players, fire his twin MKb42 guns, or throw three different types of grenades. He also has a shield he can activate when his health reaches a certain threshold (signified by his health bar and the lights on his suit changing color). While his shield is up, his life bar cannot be damaged until it is fully depleted. The health of his shield depends on the Difficulty and the amount of players present. The shield gets stronger each time he uses it, but the maximum amount of health he can drain during it decreases. At the start of the battle, Volter cannot sprint and can only attack you with gas grenades and his guns. When his health reaches 78% he will begin summoning zeds to aid him. When it reaches 60% he will put up his shield and run away for a few seconds. After that he will rush a player and try to grab them to drain their health, healing himself. He can be stopped if his shield is destroyed, which will also knock him to the ground for a short time. After he heals himself or his shield is destroyed, he will begin the next phase. He now gains the ability to sprint, melee attack, and throw HE Grenades. He cannot sprint while using his guns, but will now only use his guns for 10 seconds before switching to melee and sprinting after players. When his health reaches 59% he will begin summoning zeds again, and will put up his shield and run away again at 41%. When his shield is broken or he heals himself, he will move on to his third phase. He can now only use his guns for 5 seconds before switching to melee, and can toss grenades more frequently. In addition, he will now throw out a barrage of gas grenades instead of the normal amount. HE Grenades remain at the normal amount. When his health gets below 43% he will begin summoning zeds for the final time, and when his health reaches 25% he will use his shield and run away for the last time. For his fourth and final phase he will stop using gas grenades entirely. He now only fires his guns for 4 seconds before switching to melee, and tosses grenades twice as often. In addition, he will now throw out a barrage of HE Grenades instead of the normal amount. On Suicidal and Hell on Earth Difficulty he is able to block, reducing all damage by 30%. He cannot block while his guns are out.. Attacks to his forearms deal 80% less damage and attacks that hit his exo-suit deal 20% less damage. However, attacks to his backpack or chest core deal 5% more damage, and he takes 20% extra damage to headshots instead of the standard 10%. When shielded and running around, Volter is able to damage zeds by bumping into them, so they attempt to get out of his way. Volter cannot grab players who are in midair. Volter is immune to his own grenades. Additionally, he can sometimes throw smoke grenades that deal no damage but make it hard to see. They have a duration of 8 seconds. Like all bosses, he does not have separate health for his head, and cannot be decapitated or dismembered until his normal health bar is fully depleted. Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * RPG7 (+20% Damage) * Fire (+10% Damage) Strong Against: * Rifles (-10% Damage) * Assault Rifles (-20% Damage) * Handguns (-20% Damage) * Piercing (-20% Damage) * Shotguns (-20% Damage) * SMGs (-20% Damage) * Toxic (-90% Damage) Rewards Base Dosh * 500 Experience * Normal: 1,291 XP * Hard: 1,694 XP * Suicidal: 1,790 XP * Hell on Earth: 1,843 XP Seasonal Variations * Summer Sideshow: Daredevil/Stuntman * Halloween Horrors: Count Hans * Twisted Christmas: Twisted Santa Clone Trivia * Hans Volter serves as The Trader when playing on the Monster Ball map. * When Hans is speaking to you as the Trader, he often references an unseen assistant named Rembrant. Quotes Gallery Zed statssheet hansvolter.jpg Summersideshow volter.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 hans halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 hansvolter christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Characters Category:Specimen Category:Boss